3D computer graphics
The rewrite of this article is being devised at Talk:3D computer graphics/Temp. Please comment or help out as necessary. Thanks! ---- and ambient occlusion using Blender and Yafray]] 3D computer graphics are works of graphic art that were created with the aid of digital computers and specialized 3D software. In general, the term may also refer to the process of creating such graphics, or the field of study of 3D computer graphic techniques and its related technology. 3D computer graphics are different from 2D computer graphics in that a three-dimensional representation of geometric data is stored in the computer for the purposes of performing calculations and rendering 2D images. In general, the art of 3D modeling, which prepares geometric data for 3D computer graphics is akin to sculpting or photography, while the art of 2D graphics is analogous to painting. However, 3D computer graphics relies on many of the same algorithms as 2D computer graphics. In computer graphics software, this distinction is occasionally blurred; some 2D applications use 3D techniques to achieve certain effects such as lighting, while some primarily 3D applications make use of 2D visual techniques. 2D graphics is a subset of 3D graphics. Technology OpenGL and Direct3D are two popular APIs for the generation of real-time imagery. (Real-time means that image generation occurs in 'real time', or 'on the fly') Many modern graphics cards provide some degree of hardware acceleration based on these APIs, frequently enabling the display of complex 3D graphics in real-time. However, it's not necessary to employ any one of these to actually create 3D imagery. Creation of 3D computer graphics روند ایجاد گرافیک کامپیوتری 3D را می توان به ترتیب به سه مرحله اساسی تقسیم می شوند: * Modeling * Scene layout setup * Rendering Modeling The modeling stage could be described as shaping individual objects that are later used in the scene. There exist a number of modeling techniques, including, but not limited to the following: * constructive solid geometry * NURBS modeling * polygonal modeling * subdivision surfaces * implicit surfaces Modeling processes may also include editing object surface or material properties (e.g., color, luminosity, diffuse and specular shading components — more commonly called roughness and shininess, reflection characteristics, transparency or opacity, or index of refraction), adding textures, bump-maps and other features. Modeling may also include various activities related to preparing a 3D model for animation (although in a complex character model this will become a stage of its own, known as rigging). Objects may be fitted with a skeleton, a central framework of an object with the capability of affecting the shape or movements of that object. This aids in the process of animation, in that the movement of the skeleton will automatically affect the corresponding portions of the model. See also Forward kinematic animation and Inverse kinematic animation. At the rigging stage, the model can also be given specific controls to make animation easier and more intuitive, such as facial expression controls and mouth shapes (phonemes) for lipsyncing. Modeling can be performed by means of a dedicated program (e.g., Lightwave Modeler, Rhinoceros 3D, Moray), an application component (Shaper, Lofter in 3D Studio) or some scene description language (as in POV-Ray). In some cases, there is no strict distinction between these phases; in such cases modelling is just part of the scene creation process (this is the case, for example, with Caligari trueSpace). Process Scene layout setup Scene setup involves arranging virtual objects, lights, cameras and other entities on a scene which will later be used to produce a still image or an animation. If used for animation, this phase usually makes use of a technique called "keyframing", which facilitates creation of complicated movement in the scene. With the aid of keyframing, instead of having to fix an object's position, rotation, or scaling for each frame in an animation, one needs only to set up some key frames between which states in every frame are interpolated. Lighting is an important aspect of scene setup. As is the case in real-world scene arrangement, lighting is a significant contributing factor to the resulting aesthetic and visual quality of the finished work. As such, it can be a difficult art to master. Lighting effects can contribute greatly to the mood and emotional response effected by a scene, a fact which is well-known to photographers and theatrical lighting technicians. Tessellation and meshes The process of transforming representations of objects, such as the middle point coordinate of a sphere and a point on its circumference into a polygon representation of a sphere, is called tessellation. This step is used in polygon-based rendering, where objects are broken down from abstract representations ("primitives") such as spheres, cones etc, to so-called meshes, which are nets of interconnected triangles. Meshes of triangles (instead of e.g. squares) are popular as they have proven to be easy to render using scanline rendering. Polygon representations are not used in all rendering techniques, and in these cases the tessellation step is not included in the transition from abstract representation to rendered scene. Rendering Rendering is the final process of creating the actual 2D image or animation from the prepared scene. This can be compared to taking a photo or filming the scene after the setup is finished in real life. Rendering for interactive media, such as games and simulations, is calculated and displayed in real time, at rates of approximately 20 to 120 frames per second. Animations for non-interactive media, such as video and film, are rendered much more slowly. Non-real time rendering enables the leveraging of limited processing power in order to obtain higher image quality. Rendering times for individual frames may vary from a few seconds to an hour or more for complex scenes. Rendered frames are stored on a hard disk, then possibly transferred to other media such as motion picture film or optical disk. These frames are then displayed sequentially at high frame rates, typically 24, 25, or 30 frames per second, to achieve the illusion of movement. There are two different ways this is done: Ray tracing and GPU based real-time polygonal rendering. The goals are different: In ray-tracing, the goal is photo-realism. Rendering often takes of the order of seconds or sometimes even days (for a single image/frame). This is the basic method employed in films, digital media, artistic works, etc; In real time rendering, the goal is to show as much information as possible as the eye can process in a 30th of a second. The goal here is primarily speed and not photo-realism. In fact, here exploitations are made in the way the eye 'perceives' the world, and thus the final image presented is not necessarily that of the real-world, but one which the eye can closely associate to. This is the basic method employed in games, interactive worlds, VRML; Photo-realistic image quality is often the desired outcome, and to this end several different, and often specialized, rendering methods have been developed. These range from the distinctly non-realistic wireframe rendering through polygon-based rendering, to more advanced techniques such as: scanline rendering, ray tracing, or radiosity. Rendering software may simulate such visual effects as lens flares, depth of field or motion blur. These are attempts to simulate visual phenomena resulting from the optical characteristics of cameras and of the human eye. These effects can lend an element of realism to a scene, even if the effect is merely a simulated artifact of a camera. Techniques have been developed for the purpose of simulating other naturally-occurring effects, such as the interaction of light with various forms of matter. Examples of such techniques include particle systems (which can simulate rain, smoke, or fire), volumetric sampling (to simulate fog, dust and other spatial atmospheric effects), caustics (to simulate light focusing by uneven light-refracting surfaces, such as the light ripples seen on the bottom of a swimming pool), and subsurface scattering (to simulate light reflecting inside the volumes of solid objects such as human skin). The rendering process is computationally expensive, given the complex variety of physical processes being simulated. Computer processing power has increased rapidly over the years, allowing for a progressively higher degree of realistic rendering. Film studios that produce computer-generated animations typically make use of a render farm to generate images in a timely manner. However, falling hardware costs mean that it is entirely possible to create small amounts of 3D animation on a home computer system. Often renderers are included in 3D software packages, but there are some rendering systems that are used as plugins to popular 3D applications. These rendering systems include Final-Render, Brazil r/s, V-Ray, mental ray, POV-Ray, and Pixar Renderman. The output of the renderer is often used as only one small part of a completed motion-picture scene. Many layers of material may be rendered separately and integrated into the final shot using compositing software. Projection Since the human eye sees three dimensions, the mathematical model represented inside the computer must be transformed back so that the human eye can correlate the image to a realistic one. But the fact that the display device - namely a monitor - can display only two dimensions means that this mathematical model must be transferred to a two-dimensional image. Often this is done using projection; mostly using perspective projection. The basic idea behind the perspective projection, which not surprisingly is the way the human eye works, is that objects that are further away are smaller in relation to those that are closer to the eye. Thus, to collapse the third dimension onto a screen, a corresponding operation is carried out to remove it - in this case, a division operation. Orthogonal projection is used mainly in CAD or CAM applications where scientific modelling requires precise measurements and preservation of the third dimension. Reflection and shading models Modern 3D computer graphics rely heavily on a simplified reflection model called Phong reflection model (not to be confused with Phong shading). In refraction of light, an important concept is the refractive index. In most 3D programming implementations, the term for this value is "index of refraction," usually abbreviated "IOR." Popular reflection rendering techniques in 3D computer graphics include: *Flat shading: A technique that shades each polygon of an object based on the polygon's "normal" and the position and intensity of a light source. *Gouraud shading: Invented by H. Gouraud in 1971, a fast and resource-conscious vertex shading technique used to simulate smoothly shaded surfaces. *Texture mapping: A technique for simulating a large amount of surface detail by mapping images (textures) onto polygons. *Phong shading: Invented by Bui Tuong Phong, used to simulate specular highlights and smooth shaded surfaces. *Bump mapping: Invented by Jim Blinn, a normal-perturbation technique used to simulate wrinkled surfaces. *Cel shading: A technique used to imitate the look of hand-drawn animation. 3D graphics APIs 3D graphics have become so popular, particularly in computer games, that specialized APIs (application programmer interfaces) have been created to ease the processes in all stages of computer graphics generation. These APIs have also proved vital to computer graphics hardware manufacturers, as they provide a way for programmers to access the hardware in an abstract way, while still taking advantage of the special hardware of this-or-that graphics card. These APIs for 3D computer graphics are particularly popular: *OpenGL and the OpenGL Shading Language *OpenGL ES 3D API for embedded devices *Direct3D (a subset of DirectX) *RenderMan *RenderWare *Glide API *TruDimension LC Glasses and 3D monitor API There are also higher-level 3D scene-graph APIs which provide additional functionality on top of the lower-level rendering API. Such libraries under active development include: *QSDK *Quesa *Java 3D *JSR 184 (M3G) *NVidia Scene Graph *OpenSceneGraph *OpenSG *OGRE *Irrlicht *Hoops3D See also * 3D model * 3D modeler * 3D projection * Ambient occlusion * Anaglyph image - Anaglyphs are stereo pictures that are viewed with red-blue glasses, that allow a 3D image to be perceived as 3D by the human eye. * Animation * Graphics * History of 3D Graphics - Major Milestones/Influential people/Hardware+Software Develoments * List of video, portable and computer games by 2-D to 3-D * Magic Eye autostereograms * Rendering (computer graphics) * Panda3D * Polarized glasses - Another method to view 3D images as 3D * VRML Category:3D computer graphics Category:3D imaging Category:Visual effects *